Switch panels are known having one or more switches activated by respective switch buttons mounted in a panel to be used in conjunction with a multiplex electronic control system, such as in recreational vehicles (RV vehicles) in the RV industry. The known switch panel is designed to have a unique nomenclature for each button. The nomenclature is printed on each button or on labels placed on the buttons to indicate the button function. The button can also be back lit by means of LEDs located below or behind the button on a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the switch is located.